


The Sky on the Ocean Waves

by BrokenRoses13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, M/M, Siren Bucky, The Little Mermaid is in here, mermaid princess natasha, past buckynat, sadly sam is only mentioned, tried to keep close to ws canon in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenRoses13/pseuds/BrokenRoses13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Bucky is a siren and Steve is the sailor he falls in love with</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky on the Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. I'm sorry if it's terrible, but I got an idea that I had to write.

He is one of the few sirens with a voice that drags women and men down to the sea. Female sirens sing so sweetly or sultry that they can pull any man down with the melody of their voice. Those sirens who are neither or both sing with any voice they choose, which scares some sirens who are only one. The male sirens tend to drag women down because the deepness of their voice is gorgeous and sultry in a way that makes many human women jump into the waves. Some of the older sirens sing with a mother's or father's voice and the human children rush to the edges of the boat, looking for their family. He tends to stay away from the older sirens, not wanting to see the small ones so similar to the sleepy eyed sirens recently born.  
He forces humans into the waves with stories in a language they do not understand; the curiosity that pulled humans to the sea dragging them under the very blue they travel. He tells the self-same stories to the young sirens who've not yet found there voice, so can not go to the surface yet. He tells them of heroes of the deeps that saved thousands by sacrificing themselves. He tells them of the Great Sea War, a war that ended with so many lives lost but brought about their own. He tells them of a little red-headed princess who fell in love with a human, but, because he could not love her back, killed herself by becoming human herself while still under the salty waves. He does not tell them of his own involvement in the Great Sea War or how he'd once loved the princess years ago.  
Sirens pride themselves on their confidence but he does not. The very sorrow in his voice that makes other sirens mistrustful of him, sends humans to their death. As a siren, death is your everything. From the day you get you're voice you kill, but he doesn't want to kill anymore. In the War, he had killed people of the sea, a far different way than the persuading songs that humans fall to. He'd found sirens could gain life from the deaths of other people of the sea, the same way they could from humans.  
He had been one of the few sirens who hadn't simply sang the battle songs, but had joined in the battles. For all the death sirens were born to make, they were a gentle people who did not like to kill others. Most sirens dignified their part in the humans death by saying that the humans lived short lives and were savages anyway. He couldn't believe this to be true, not when candlelight dotted the coast and made the land look like stars in the night sky, not when he could hear boisterous laughter that rang out over the sea as ships passed closer to the siren's territory, not when the angled lines of their ships slid overhead gracefully. He couldn't believe it when he remembered the young red-headed princess who swam next to him on the battlefield and knew that she'd fallen for a human man.  
She had been a fire in the depths that wouldn't let love restrain her until it killed her. He had not been there when she'd died but he knew her well enough to know that she never did anything halfway. She had not been a siren, but her voice was more beautiful than any he had ever heard. She had pulled out a sharp-tipped trident her father could no longer carry and charged through blood filled waters with no hesitation. When she and he had met flesh, she'd taken over like the act was hers in every way. He knew that if she had fallen for a human there was no one who could tell him humans were nothing but savages.  
One day, a ship edges the siren's territory and he goes up to see, the way other sirens do not. He slips cautiously out of the waves to see a man and woman in white on the ship's deck. The woman has a familiar flash of flaming hair and he wants to sing for joy but knows better than to do so. Even if she can not fall to the siren's voice, her husband can and he will never take away her happiness. The husband is blonde and smiling at her like the sun had set on her skin. She walks to the end of the deck and looks down at him like she somehow knows he is there. He pulls himself up the ship as she leans down and kisses her on the cheek. When the husband steps to her side and looks at him he kisses his forehead too. She must've lost her voice when she became human because she beckons at his throat while putting a hand lightly over her mouth to tell him he could sing quietly to them, just them, and he smiles his sharp-toothed smile. He sings softly to her of love and happiness and becoming who you want when you are with who you want. She begins to cry while the husband smiles sheepishly. He can not hear the music and so escapes the emotion. The husband sees it in her face, though, and is pleased enough with that.  
When his song is finished, he touches their intertwined hands and slips back into the blue.  
He spends many of his days after that telling the young sirens of the princess with fiery red hair who had cheated death to be with the one she loved.  
On the surface, he calls humans down with sorrow and joy mixed together in a disjointed melody that still brings them to the sandy bottom. After long years, the sorrow suffuses more and more of the joy away and all the lives he's sucked away weigh him down.  
He starts to notice the human's that fall to his song's sharp-tipped harmony tend to be scarred and broken. He spends less of his time underneath the icy water and instead feels the sharp wind across his drying skin. His tired stare is what catches sight of the next ship first. He calls under the water for the others before settling back against the rock he's sat against. He watches the ship come into view as the sun rises.  
The helmsman's back is to the sun so when it rises high enough, his golden hair glows like the ice caught in the sun's gaze. The man's eyes are the color of the midday sky when there are no clouds in it. The man at the helm of the ship is staring into the distance just as tiredly as he is and sees him too. He stares at the man with undisguised wonder for he hasn't seen such a beautiful person since the princess left. The man stares back with the same wonder, likely because he's never seen a siren before and will never see one again.  
That thought brings him back as the water churns beneath his tail and the others set their cold, snow colored skin and scales on the ice near his perch. He wonders if saving just one person for selfish reasons can redeem him of all the others who've been killed by him. He knows it can not be but he simply wishes for the helmsman to live. More people join the helmsman on deck when the sun reaches them but he beckons them back into the ship. The ship is close enough now that he can see the helmsman put cotton in each of their hands. The helmsman returns to his spot at the end of the ship, and sets his jaw.  
He wonders if the helmsman believes he can brave his way through the siren's waters without cotton or if he's given it all away.  
The first siren sings sweetly and the others follow, all with their own persuasive traits that the helmsman pays no heed to. When the rest have started their song and the helmsman has not batted an eyelash, he joins in filling up his voice with the sorrow that comes with the thought that this man has to die, as well. The man turns toward him, a betrayed look on his face as he can't stop himself from turning towards the water. He now sees that the man has lashed his hands to the helm and can not be taken away. The ship crashing from turning toward the small spot of land covered in ice is possible, which would bring the rest of the crew to the depths. He quits singing, though, because the siren young live beneath the ice and can be hurt by the oncoming ship.  
The other siren stop, as well, knowing what he knows. The helmsman blinks and immediately corrects the ship. He passes the icy rock and keeps going, determination set once again across his face. He has never seen such determination in any human who has passed the siren's waters and wants to know more about the man. He tells the others so and waves away their concerns.  
He slips into the blue and follows the ship until the man takes the ties from his hand and brings the others back on deck. He climbs the side of the ship and sets his arms to hold his weight against the edge. The golden-haired man stares at him while the others let fear wash over their faces.  
He asks the man in what he knew of their strange language why he stayed on deck without cotton in his ears.  
The man's eyes crinkle as he smiles and says, “Everyone else needed to be safe, and,” he steps closer to him, “I wanted to hear you sing.” He knows the man means the general you and not him specifically but feels warmth seeping through his chest anyway. He smiles his shark smile and wonders how his princess had traded her tail for legs. He wants to be near this man for a while longer, so he flops his fish tail onto the deck. He flops around a little more after his whole body is on the wooden deck, feeling out the flatness and splintery texture against his scales.  
The man says something that sounds like 'Bucky' to him, and he looks up at the golden man.  
“I.. am.. Bucky?” he asks, unsure of the words and why the man had given him a name. Only humans have such a strange concept as names. The crew of the ship laugh a little, the color returning to their faces.  
“Sure,” the helmsman says. “I'm Steve.”  
“Steve?”  
“That's me.”  
“Sure,” Bucky says and the crew laugh again. Bucky wonders what made them laugh but can't stop staring at the man long enough to look. He truly wants to know what his princess had done to change her tail into legs because he wants to stay on the softly rocking boat forever as long as Steve is on it. He decides he will let his skin dry as much as it can before he dives back into the water. Steve leaves the helm as another dark skinned man takes over for him.  
“Could you sing for me again?” Steve asks in that nice voice that isn't perfectly melodious or broken from the salt in his throat. Bucky smiles and starts to sing softly, just to him, telling the tales of the sea in the language of the deep which Steve seems to understand better than some young sirens. When he finishes the first tale of the sacrificing hero, he asks Steve how he knows it.  
Steve smiles wide. “My aunt knew it.” Bucky can imagine his aunt and uncle as plainly as he can see him and the sad smile he usually gets thinking of them is filled with a little joy as he looks at their nephew.  
In the deep language, Bucky says, “Well, you might know these next two songs then.”  
He sings to him of the Great Sea War, sadness returning to the words. He sings all he could not tell the young ones of the blood filled waters, the feeling of taking life from one of your own, and the red-headed princess's last words to him. Steve stares at him with understanding, the hard lines of war set into his own face, as well as a lost lover hidden deep within his blue eyes.  
When the sorrow becomes enough, he sings the tale of the little princess who found love within a human man and who had been thought to have died for him until a ship had floated onto the sea carrying the two in wedding colors. He sings to Steve how her previous lover sang his joy for them into their skin. The lover left with a happy but heavy heart and could no longer hide his fears that he would never love again. He fell deeper into sorrow until he saw a golden-haired man at the helm of ship as the sun rose.  
Steve searches his eyes a moment before saying, “They're names are Natasha and Clint.”  
Bucky smiles softly, happy to hear she has a name too.  
“Do you mean what you said?” Steve asks in the deep language, his pronunciation terrible.  
“Yes,” Bucky says without hesitation. Then he asks, “Do you know how Natasha traded her tail?”  
Steve stares at him with wonder in his eyes before he says, “She lost them like this.” He touches the scales of Bucky's tail and they dry out quickly the cartilage tail replaced with bones and skin.  
“Oh, that was easy.”  
Steve laughs, “Natasha says it's defense against fishermen, and she says saltwater can return it as easily as it is gone.”  
Bucky sings a note softly under his breath, a happy note that Steve must catch because he smiles.  
“We're going to see her in this ship, I think she'll be happy to see you.”  
Bucky smiles his shark-tooth smile and brings Steve's hand to his lips, “As long as your there, I'll go anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of Natasha losing her voice while Clint couldn't hear because then they could talk to each other easier I guess? idk what i'm trying to say exactly but yeah.  
> \+   
> minor edit so it isn't just be one giant wall of text


End file.
